


Say my name

by alien_porn



Series: born to serve you [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bathing/Washing, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Porn with Feelings, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_porn/pseuds/alien_porn
Summary: Arthur says Merlin's name like a whole sentence, as if it were a compliment.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: born to serve you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Say my name

**Author's Note:**

> i can't stop writing about them  
> help me

" _Merlin_ " Arthur says, or rather, groans, he always does that, he said Merlin's name several times, making it sound like a whole sentence, as if it were a compliment.

Arthur is in the tub now, Merlin works on his dick holding him from behind. Arthur's head falls on his shoulder, his hair is wetting Merlin's clothes, his sleeves are soaked.

Merlin can't see his face properly, but he knows exactly how it must be, he already knew very well the expressions that Arthur made at times like this, the red face, the half-open mouth, the eyebrows contracted, the closed eyes that sometimes trembled. Merlin had to admit that he looked beautiful this way, more than he normally was.

Merlin makes a movement that always makes Arthur gasp, "Merlin" he moans again, his voice always seems so different like this, he is not afraid to sound soft, gentle, needy, sensitive, fragile even.

Merlin likes these moments more than he lets Arthur know and he knows that Arthur doesn't just like the hand, he likes it to be Merlin, no one else. None of them say that, Arthur hides his affection for Merlin and Merlin takes care of him, as he always does, in every way. It's all he knows, it's all he wants to do.

Merlin is sure he never loved and will never love anyone the way he loves him. He wants Arthur to love him back, he likes to believe so sometimes, but he is not sure. Even though Arthur loves him, Merlin knows that he will never say.

So he is content with what he can have, when Arthur asks for his hands he gives, Merlin gives him an orgasm, as many as he wants. Anything he wants.

" _Merlin_ " Arthur says for the last time, after the climax, the word is repeated, but that is the only moment he says in that way, when he looks at Merlin without trying to hide anything, all his affection shows and Merlin feels loved.

Maybe that's his way of saying the three words.

" _Arthur_ " Merlin does the same, he is not sure about Arthur, but when he says, it definitely means love.


End file.
